


My Little Farmers

by ButteredToasterOvens



Series: My Little Achievement Hunter [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: My Little Pony AU, References to limb removal, Sky Factory, minecraft au, references to blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredToasterOvens/pseuds/ButteredToasterOvens
Summary: Possibly the silliest concept I have ever worked with. A short take on the lives of the AHers in Sky Factory...in MLP.Jack a pegasus and Geoff a former soldier unicorn with a broken horn run a farmland deep within the magical lands of Equestria. They take in all kinds of ponies-from a changeling with a love of science to an Alicorn Queen in the making. Things aren't the most exciting, no fights to save the world or the harmony of friendship but they have the threat of their own antics to deal with.





	My Little Farmers

**Author's Note:**

> For quick reference in case it is confusing (and notes for myself should I ever wish to add onto this):  
> Jack-pegasus (gold and brown colors, builders cutie mark)  
> Geoff-unicorn (light grayish green and gray, book with bookmark cutie mark)  
> Ryan-unchanged changeling  
> Michael-earth pony (brown with dark brown and white speckles, cartoon curse word cutie mark)  
> Jeremy-unicorn (purple and orange, microphone cutie mark)  
> Gavin-alicorn (light golden and turquoise, Sun cutie mark, future Solar Queen and the ability to give new light to any form of darkness and harness the sun itself)  
> Lindsay (who was previously in the story but cut in editing due to lack of sense the scene made)-pegasus (yellow, pink, red colors, no cutie mark)

Jeremy paused over his work, glaring down at the empty mana pool with disdain. This was his third time setting it down and he was starting to become extremely frustrated. It just didn't seem to be in the right spot. He heaved a sigh, snorting really before his horn was glowing bright orange and he was levitating his ancient spell book towards him. 

"This doesn't make sense. I've done everything the spell book has asked of me! Why isn't the pool filling?!" He shook out a hoof, gesturing at the pool as though it was the true cause of all his misery. 

He heard the pattering of hooves behind him, not needing to look up to know that it was Geoff leading another caught chicken back to it's pen. Though the older unicorn would pause-huff at the young colt's antics and then mutter under his breath, "this is karma for chopping down my trees." 

"Geoff, enough with the trees! I told you they went to a good cause!" 

"There's no such thing as a good cause when you destroy a national monument!" 

"How are two useless trees a national monument?!" 

Their voices were raising, being able to be heard all the way over at the central workstation of the farmland. Three ponies ears flicked and all three groaned in unison at the argument bubbling up once more. Two sets of eyes looked pleadingly at another before the pegasus of the group stood and spread his wings.

"I'll go break it up..." Jack said and took to the skies before adding an 'again' to his sentence. Michael and Ryan watched him go before turning back to the smelting pit before them. 

The brown speckled colt of the two plopped down much like a sitting dog, blowing his curly mane out of his face and adjusting his glasses with a hoof. "So...remind me what we're doing again? I completely forgot thanks to that bullshit."

Ryan groaned, smacking his head lightly against the stone frame before waving a hoof at the other pony. "...just go, Michael. Go...fight something or...something. I know you're still dead on your feet from working all night but..." He hesitated, watching the equally tired and uncaring expression of the colt before shaking his head. "...or go find Gavin." 

"You said you needed help." 

"...well yes but I can also manage on my own-" There was a loud thump above them and both turned their gazes to the top of the smelting pit. A giggle escaped the lanky alicorn who now rested atop of it. 

"Sorry. Had to stretch my wings! What's going on?" 

"Ryan is telling me to fuck off."

"I am not!" 

"He totally is. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"Ryan why?" 

"I said I'm not!"

Gavin jumped down from the pit, towering over both of the ponies beside him and folded his wings quickly at his sides. He raised a hoof, about to speak when he looked over Ryan once more and poked him. "Ryan, why are you a pony again, Ryan?"

It didn't take long for the appearance to shift, a glowing magic surrounding him before a changeling form stood where Ryan once was. He gave a long drawn out groan as his slender ears flicked back and the smile on Gavin's face returned once more. 

"There you are Ryan!" 

"I seem to recall being called repulsive in this form."

"That was Michael and Jeremy, Ryan! I like the real you!" 

"To be fair," Michael suddenly interjected. "He's literally got holes in his limbs." 

"Don't be rude Michael!" 

"Look all I'm saying is he's not fucking pretty to look at. I rather stare at Jeremy and he's the ultimate eyesore of colors." A shout of protest echoed across the farm and all three exchanged grins. Michael and Gavin quickly dissolved into laughter and Ryan was turning his attention back to the smelter. 

"How can I help, Ryan?" 

"...well uh..." The changeling hesitated, lifting his head to look around the farm and frowned as his bug like wings fluttered in slight frustration. "...we could always use more piping for the reactor we built and...uh...that's about it at the moment." Really he could think of a thousand other ways for all of the other ponies to help but he was a bit nervous to trust any of them with the task without fine tuned teachings. 

A pause and then he spoke again, "...actually no, you can help clean up Michael and Jeremy's mess from yesterday! They covered the entire pathway to the farms in water and for those us who can't fly or magic ourselves through it's a nightmare! Changeling wings aren't supposed to get wet and Geoff nearly died the last time he tried to navigate!" 

"Okay!" Gavin piped up and spread his wings once more. He took into the air with far more grace than Jack had. A powerful gust blowing the mane and tails of those he left behind and he was over the path in seconds. 

The farmland was larger than most had in the area. Made room for new technologies and strange rooms. Though most notable was the sheer amount of crops and chicken coops. With Jack and Geoff working 24/7 and allowing the other ponies to stay it was quite the shock to see their work disrupted by a torrent of water. The alicorn laughed at the sight before he lowered himself close to the pony made river. 

The tip of his hooves touched the surface and his horn began to glow a bright shining white light. His entire body radiating like the sun itself and he slowly walked the length of the path. Each step he took was evaporating the water into steam and drying the trampled grass beneath it all. 

Once he was sure Michael, Ryan, and Geoff could safely travel over it once more-he stopped and waved a hoof to the others back at the smelter. "All done!" He chimed, just to turn and walk smack dab into the wooden door between him and the chicken housing. He stumbled back, long legs tripping over themselves before he fell over the side of the fence and crumbled to the ground with a surprised screech. 

Ryan and Michael exchanged looks before Michael waved a hoof in dismissal. "He's fine." 

Before the Alicorn could fully recover from his fall, the purple and orange blur of Jeremy was at his side-floating dagger in his magical grasp. "Did you cut yourself?! I need more blood for my ceremonies!" 

"Oh nevermind, Jeremy is going to probably cut off his left foreleg."

"...I actually could probably use that for the smelter." 

"Ryan, no!"

**Author's Note:**

> -Author Toast 
> 
> Q) Why did you write this in the mlp verse?
> 
> A) Honestly, I was rewatching Sky Factory and Gavin's comment about being a Solar Queen reminded me of Celestia from mlp and I figured it was a good way to introduce magical abilities/powers without having to create too much of a backstory of how it came to be/fiddle with science. 
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta write silly stuff now and then.


End file.
